Roads in Shadow
by bast4
Summary: post-hogwarts post-war. The typical hero charges in on a white horse. The usual villian meets him in battle cackling his evil plans. The unspoken heroes are those that creep in the shadows, fulfilling duties necessary yet unwanted by the honorable man.


**Disclaimer :** bast4 does not own Harry, Ron, their world, or anything in Italy.

**A/N :** okay, another fic which decided to attack me. I only have this chapter and don't know quite where I'm going with it. This is not a HarryxRon slash, just close friends/brothers who are working together, grew up together, fight together, laugh and cry together, and just see a lot of each other. So here goes.

**Roads in Shadow**

by bast4

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

Brown eyes blinked open and stared at the seat back before them. The owner of the eyes shifted into a more upright seating position and stretched a bit, glancing around himself as sleep faded away. A mechanized voice came over the small speaker above him, and the man paused to listen before following its instructions. That done, he turned to his companion in the next seat and poked his shoulder.

"Mmmn." The still sleeping figure grunted and shifted.

"Wake up." The first man said quietly.

Blue eyes blinked open and met the brown of his friend. "Whazit?"

"We're landing."

A sleepy mind computed the information after a few seconds. Dragging forward more awareness, he spoke, voice a bit less muddled. "Where are we?"

The first man looked out the window at the approaching scenery. "Italy."

Blink. "How'd we end up here again?"

"Luck of the draw."

"Ah." Blue eyes closed again and the figure shifted to get comfortable.

"Don't fall asleep again."

"Hn."

No further words were spoken throughout the next several minutes, the pair rising and gathering their luggage once the plane had landed and the seat-belt light went off. They trudged with the other passengers to the doors and down the corridors to the main portion of the airport. The baggage pick-up was bypassed as each had only piece of luggage, the carry-ons over their shoulders. Any looking at the two somewhat good-looking men would have thought they were on a short vacation by the single knapsack which was lifted with such ease. Endless bags with feather-light charms were real life-savers.

Blinking in the bright sunlight, Evan turned his brown eyes to his companion. "Food?"

Kyle nodded, blue eyes cleared of the last vestiges of sleep. "Hells yes. I'm starved."

"Well, you did sleep through the dinner service."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried. You just kept snoring away."

"Shoulda woken me. Left me to starve."

"Stop your whining, ye bottomless pit. Look, I'll let you choose where we're eating."

"Alright! I know just the place. Let's go find a taxi."

Evan shook his head in amusement. "You did that on purpose didn't you."

A cocky grin answered him. "You're too easy, mate."

"Whatever."

--

Kyle leaned back, patting his full slightly distended stomach. "Ah, that hits the spot."

Evan just shook his head, an amused grin touching his lips. "All these years, and I'm still amazed by how much you can pack away."

"Well, you don't eat enough." A tan finger poked his companion's arm. "Look at that, skin and bones."

Brown eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as the owner pulled his arm close to his body. "Not my fault I'm not used to stuffing myself like you. Lucky sod."

Wincing slightly at his misstep, Kyle gave a little tentative smile. "Want dessert?"

Unable to refuse the apologetic light in his friend's eyes, Evan gave a small smile in return and relaxed again. "Sure, what do you recommend?"

Blue eyes alight to have his partner's approval again, Kyle started to outline the numerous delicious sweets this particular restaurant had, hoping to find something to tempt his friend with. 

His mum would skin him alive if he didn't get at least ten pounds on the other man by the time they got home.

--

"Ugh, food coma..." A bag fell with a thump to the carpet, the owner flopping down face-first on the bed.

Evan shook his head in amusement as he shut the door of their hotel room, casually setting his bag down on the other twin bed. He nudged one foot hanging over the edge of the bed as he passed toward the bathroom. "Don't fall asleep. We have work to do."

"Nhh. Wanna sleep." came the groan from the form on the bed.

"We need to do reconnaissance tonight." The man in the mirror muttered a curse. "Stupid things..."

Kyle rolled over and sat up, a grin thrown at his friend. "You poke yourself in the eye again?"

"Shut up."

The blue-eyed man chuckled. "You'd think after all these years, you'd be used to those things."

"Let's see you stick things in your eyes every once in a while, and see how you like it." Rubbing his eyes, the other man turned, muttering, "Bloody Muggles, can't they make the damn things easier..."

"Catch." Kyle tossed the blinded man something from the bag he had rummaged through.

A quick hand easily snatched the object out of the air. "Thanks." With a wave of the object, he lowered his hand. "Much better."

Green eyes blinked and gazed into blue.

'Kyle' grinned and stretched, rolling the kinks out of his shoulders. "Still weird to see you with different eyes, mate."

'Evan' gave a mild glare in turn. "You're lucky you can pass with just some hair dye." The corner of his lips turned up. "Odd to see you a brunet though."

"Heh. I know what you mean." 'Kyle' let out a deep breath, blue eyes turning serious. "Okay, where to first, Harry."

Equally serious green eyes stared back. "We've got a whole lot of work ahead, so grab your gear and let's go, Ron."

-- end chapter --

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
